Night Stalkers Challenges
by Raindrops on Feathers
Summary: My challenges for Winter's forum, Night Stalkers, also known as DarkClan! Feel free to read and review.
1. Disgraced

**Disgraced:**

Sandtail gasped in shock as Jaggedfeather and Kinkfur walked into camp, each of them carrying two limp bodies. Jaggedfeather gently set down his two shapes, breathing in the scent of the newly deceased. Ivydapple followed them, quiet and staring at the ground... except something didn't seem right. Sandtail dashed over to the body of her mother, Petalbreeze, and her father, Lionclaw. She buried her head in Petalbreeze's fur, sighing, before glancing up. "W-What happened?" she croaked, voice cracking. The once proud and strong ThunderClan deputy pawed the limp bodies of her parents weakly, before resting her head on the golden tabby tom's flank.

Jaggedfeather flattened his ears. "We found them dead by the stream, same as Clawheart and Foxcloud. They were murdered." His voice was low with grief, and at the sound of Ivydapple's voice, she jumped to her feet, forcing her bristling fur to flatten. "I don't know what happened," the sly tortoiseshell mewed. "But when I found them, all I could do was yowl in shock. Then they found me."

"I want to know who killed my parents!" Sandtail mewed firmly, resting her head for a moment on her best friend's shoulder. Ivydapple gently slid away from her. "You are our deputy," she reminded. "You must tell the clan." Sandtail froze. "Why would I tell the clan? Wouldn't Featherstar do that?"

"Because you must have killed her, too!" Ivydapple's accusation rang in her ears, echoing over and over and over until it was like a group of bees hovering around her, blocking her sense and filling her with pain. "Why would I kill her?" she gasped, yet her friend- or at least the cat she thought was her friend- met her gaze evenly. "You must have known I would hear you murmuring to yourself as you fell asleep about how you would kill them. 'First I'll send them to the stream,' you said. 'Then I'll follow then and attack when they ask why.' Don't you remember, or are you too busy licking the blood off your claws?"

Freezing, Sandtail's eyes narrowed as she saw a glint of red on Ivydapple's claws. "Did you do it?" she snarled, stepping forwards. "What's that red stuff on your claws?" Ivydapple wiped the blood off so quick she wasn't sure it had really happened, but when Kinkfur peered at her claws, they were bone white. "Look, I thought you were my friend!" Sandtail growled. "But either you've gone crazy or you're my enemy, Ivydapple! Shape up; this is a clueless accusation."

* * *

Featherstar stood on the high ledge, staring down at Sandtail, and Ivydapple flinched. How could she have blamed her old friend? Of course, Sandtail couldn't be her friend anymore. Now that she had done all this, Ivydapple was probably Sandtail's sole enemy. She shook off the pain. Sandtail deserved it, after she had abandoned her when her own parents died. Where had Sandtail been? She had been stealing her father's place as deputy! She watched carefully as her leader opened her mouth, ready to give Sandtail's sentence, and she froze, pricking her ears, hoping for her accusation to be found correct.

"I, Featherstar, leader of ThunderClan, look up to my ancestors as I make this decision. Four cats have been killed, and we honor Petalbreeze, Lionclaw, Clawheart, and Foxcloud as they make their way to join you in the stars." Featherstar closed her eyes for a moment. "But we have found the killer. Ivydapple, the accuser, was the first one to find our fallen clan mates, and has heard Sandtail plan in her sleep. She admits she should have confessed before this incident happened, but we do not blame her. Murder is hard and scary for all of us to deal with. Sandtail, all the evidence has pointed to you, and with regret, I sentence you to execution. We shall do it at once. ThunderClan, follow me to the training clearing."

Ivydapple quivered in excitement, eyes hard, trotting over to where a group of four cats guarded Sandtail. She tried to catch the gray tabby she-cat's eye, but the former deputy was refusing to look at her, staring at her paws. _Oh, what have I done?_ She asked herself, purring softly. _I've rid myself of one enemy- and maybe I can do the same thing to rid myself of another!_ Sighing, she glared at a golden tom with shredded ears. One day Goldshade would pay for not helping her mother when she drowned. She tried to catch up with Featherstar, but her clan mates blocked her way. By the time they had reached the training clearing, Ivydapple was delighted her plan was going just right, ready for the thing to go on.

Featherstar glanced around the clan. "Ivydapple, being as you were so smart to realize it had to be Sandtail, you are to have the honors of killing Sandtail. Step forwards, and rid the lake of this evil cat." Jaw dropping, astonished, she trotted forwards slowly, staring at Sandtail's sad, sorrowful eyes. As they met hers, they hardened into anger. Had she guessed that it was Ivydapple all along? Nodding cheerily, Ivydapple padded to Sandtail. "Crouch down," she ordered.

She struck the blow instantly, ripping a gaping gash in Sandtail's throat, killing her at once. _You used to be my friend. Pity it had to change. You were the perfect cat for me to blame, and now I have more experience for when I eliminate my other enemies._ Ivydapple didn't listen to her clan mate's cheers. She just licked the blood off her paws and glanced a the sky. There were no clouds. StarClan must approve on her actions!


	2. Drabble

**Drabble:**

I picked up my pace, running alongside the riverbed, running away from everything. From my mother and my brothers. From my duties. From my life. Everyone pressed so much responsibility on me. But I can't take it anymore. My paws pound the ground relentlessly, and every time my pads are cut by another sharp stone, I falter. But I have to escape. I have to escape this world. I can't live here anymore. I can hear the ferns rustling as I run, and familiar sounds ring in my ears. I stumble, suddenly doubting myself. And then the river swallows me up.


	3. I'll Never Forget You

**I'll Never Forget You:**

"WindClan, attack!"

"Charge, ThunderClan!"

The screeches rang out at the same time, and the two clans began to clash. Flashbreeze darted into a gray ThunderClan tom, recognizing him as Graywater, making his opponent stagger. Graywater spun around, but Flashbreeze had leapt away, charging back into the battle. Heatherstrike and Thistlecloud rolled past him, and he struck out a forepaw, raking it down Thistlecloud, who let go and sprang into Flashbreeze.

As he fell over, he caught a glimpse of his mate, Skyshimmer, as weaved through the crowd, flashing paws at cats as she raced by them. Immediately, Thistlecloud began to rake his belly, and Flashbreeze shrieked, sliding out of the ThunderClan cat's grip and neatly slashing Thistlecloud's nose. Heatherstrike tackled him from behind, and Flashbreeze pounded over to his mate, blinking blood out of his eyes.

All of the sudden he caught sight of Redleap creeping towards them a second too late. Immediately, Skyshimmer was on the ground, and he rocketed forwards, hurling Redleap off. A swipe from behind caught him off guard, and he fell to the ground, twisting so he could see who it was. Graywater. Paws pinned him down, and as he tried to wriggle away, they only gripped him harder, making him gasp with shock.

"Get off of him!" Skyshimmer rammed into Graywater, sending him reeling, and Flashbreeze scrabbled away, nodding his thanks. But that was when Redleap returned. Ginger fur flashing, the russet tom flashed towards, jaws open, aiming for Skyshimmer's neck. Flashbreeze pounded forwards, but jaws clamped around his tail, and another cat swept at his face with razor sharp claws. "No!" he cried desperately, jerking himself free just as Skyshimmer crumpled.

The cats backed away, and instead of chasing them like his heart longed to, he crouched over his mate's limp body, prodding her desperately. "Skyshimmer! Skyshimmer, don't leave me!" Her blue eyes slid open a crack, and she mewed faintly, "I'll wait for you forever, my love." Flashbreeze threw back his head. "No! StarClan! Take me instead!"

A familiar scent surrounded him, and he could feel Skyshimmer's soft silver tabby fur pressing against his black-and-white. _Be careful, my love. I won't always be here to save you._ She teased him, and then her presence vanished. Flashbreeze glanced around wildly. The battle was nearing an end. WindClan was losing. He grasped Skyshimmer's scruff gently, hauling her onto his back and carefully padding forwards. He would bring his fallen love safely back to camp.

Back at camp, Heatherstrike was the first to notice Skyshimmer's death. Gasping, she darted over to press against him, gently helping him set her down. Flashstrike collapsed at his mate's side, not moving even when Poppytail ordered him to so that she could treat his wounds. He had told her that he would merely suffer for a little bit and then join his beloved in the stars.

Even Breezestar and her deputy couldn't rouse him from his grief. After a few minutes, they gave up and left him to well-wanted peace and quiet, and he rested his chin on Skyshimmer's flank, sighing. All those wonderful memories... They had even hoped to one day have kits. Now he would never be a father.

As night fell, he stayed there, wide awake, remembering all those moments he had shared with Skyshimmer. Especially the day they had admitted they were in love and had become mates. The shadows at the edge of the clearing all seemed like ThunderClan cats waiting to spring and knock him over so they could kill Skyshimmer all over again. Flashbreeze dug his claws into the ground, shivering.

The sun's rays woke him in the morning. Jumping to his paws, Flashbreeze realized with a pang of anger that Skyshimmer had been taken away for burial. They hadn't even woken him up! A quiet voice mewed from behind him, "You needed the rest." He glanced over his shoulder at Gorsepaw, his apprentice. Suddenly exhausted, he sighed. "Maybe you're right. Maybe you're wrong. Tell Breezestar I'm going to sleep." Paws heavy, he trotted towards the warriors den, grateful for the comfort of his nest.

When he woke again, it was dawn. He yawned, stretching, and padded out of his nest, blinking sleep away from his eyes. Suddenly, as he remembered the events of yesterday, he drooped, but Flashbreeze kept on going. Breezestar and Fallencloud were organizing patrols near the camp entrance. He trotted over to join them, and his clan mates moved to give him room, clearly remembering how much he was grieving for Skyshimmer. He stared at the ground.

Flashbreeze glanced up. So what, he was grieving? Skyshimmer was dead and that was that. A wave of anger hit him, making him stagger. He would not think of Skyshimmer! Skyshimmer was the past, now. He had to focus on helping his clan! _Even though Skyshimmer brought you more happiness then any other cat, you should forget her?_ A small voice seemed to ask.

Following his border patrol to the stream, Flashbreeze stayed near Lightningtail, one of his buddies from when he was a kit. "How's Mousekit and Honeykit?" he asked, referring to his friend's kits. Who needed kits, though, when you had friends? He didn't ask the question. Lightningtail purred. "Just perfect! They're so strong and adorable, and they're only two moons old!"

Grimacing at the thought of the two kits crashing through the warriors den when they were only three days old, messing everything up, Flashbreeze remembered how his mother, Petalbreeze, had once told him and his brother, Lightwing. "You will never grow strong on lies and war. It is food and truth that will keep you alive till the end of days."

She had been right. Swallowing, Flashbreeze glanced at his paws. Battle had killed Skyshimmer. And now he was weak, hiding from the truth. He looked up. "I'm happy for you," he mewed. "Skyshimmer would be happy, too." He scrunched his nose at the arid smell of ThunderClan. An enemy patrol faced them, fur bristling. "Losers!" The ThunderClan apprentice, Leafpaw, jeered, his ears flat. "Thought you could beat us, did you?"

"Hush!" Leafpaw's mentor, Quietsong, mewed, waving her tail. She dipped her head. "I heard about Skyshimmer, Flashbreeze. I'm sorry for your loss." Her green eyes were filled only with truth, earnest, and hope, and Flashbreeze remembered how ShadowClan had killed her mate, Oakflight, in a battle many moons ago. He nodded to her. "All of us have suffered," he rasped. "Some cats have suffered more then others. I cannot be lost in my grief. Good wishes to you and ThunderClan." The patrols moved on in silence.

A few moons had passed, and Flashbreeze led his hunting patrol out of camp, tasting the air, suddenly missing Skyshimmer's warm pelt next to his. His fur bristled, trying to keep him warm in the cold leaf-bare chill. The first snow had been yesterday, much earlier then usual, but hopes were high for WindClan. Mousepaw, his apprentice, bounced ahead of him, ears pricked in excitement, while Cinderstorm and Honeypaw trailed behind, with the gray warrior's mate, Rabbitcloud, next to her. He pointed with his tail towards the lake border. "We'll head that way."

He kept glancing behind him at how Cinderstorm and Rabbitcloud stayed right next to each other, tails entwined, murmuring softly to each other and watching Honeypaw adoringly as if she was their kit. Skyshimmer and him used to be that close. Flashbreeze looked forwards again. "Let's split," he decided. "Mousepaw and I will head right towards the shore. You three stay here and start hunting. We'll meet at the hollow next to the three gorse bushes at sun-high." They nodded, and he set out, his apprentice squealing with excitement.

"Can I catch a rabbit?" he asked. "Can I? Can I?!" Flashbreeze rolled his eyes, remembering how enthusiastic Skyshimmer had been as an apprentice. She had always been bouncing up and down, eyes wide, begging Flightwing to take her hunting, to the training clearing, to the border patrol... Nothing had been too much for her. "I don't know if you can," he responded. "But, I think you may!"

Mousepaw sniffed the air, ears twitching in excitement, before dashing off. Flashbreeze watched him for a moment, before turning away. He would catch something, then follow his excited apprentice. When he turned around, Flashbreeze froze. This was the clearing where he had confessed to Skyshimmer that he loved her, and then she had told him that she loved him back.

No. He couldn't ignore his love, his loss, any longer. He stared up at the sky, eyes wide, and let out a yowl of anguish and grief. Skyshimmer had left him alone here, in this harsh, forgiving world, leaving him to grieve for her forever. "I love you, Skyshimmer!" he breathed. "And I will never, ever forget you."


	4. Swept Away

**Swept Away:**

Flower glanced at Shimmer as they trotted back to the group's makeshift camp. She held a squirrel and a rabbit in her jaws, struggling to hold both of her catches. Shimmer, however, had nothing. The two of them might have caught a bird together if Shimmer had pounced when she sent the bird in the silver she-cat's direction, but her group mate seemed to have no sense and no talent. Sighing, she pulled ahead, dusking into the temporary camp to see that they were the last to return. Oak had brought back three mice; Willow had returned with a robin; Bramble had two voles and a shrew. Bramble waved his tail at her. "Great catch, Flower!" he called. Then his eyes narrowed. "Shimmer, you really need to start hunting for yourself and for the group. We can't keep on feeding you forever."

Shimmer hung her head, staring at the ground, and Flower tossed her the squirrel. "Take this," she growled. "Maybe you can catch your own tomorrow." The silver she-cat grabbed it and trudged over to the shade of a thorn bush, where she crouched to eat it. "And don't choke on all the fur!" Flower called after her, eyes narrowed. Bringing the rabbit over to the others, she lay down and dug in, casting annoyed glances at Shimmer. Why couldn't the useless she-cat catch her own food for once?

Swallowing another bite of rabbit, she leaned against Willow. "Why do we take her with us?" she muttered, and Willow looked at her, eyes narrowed. "You were there when we made the promise to Leaf that we would look after her daughter. She's only a few moons younger then you, Flower. Maybe she'll catch on someday." Bramble shifted closer to the duo, ears pricked. "Exactly," he murmured. "Leaf is my brother, and that means we have to take care of Shimmer, no matter what."

Sighing, Flower finished the remains of her rabbit and stood up, glancing at her friends. "Oak, you're done, too. Let's find some bedding to sleep on before night falls." She licked her chest fur self-consciously. "It's been a long day. I can't wait to sleep." She stared into Oak's amber eyes, before glancing at Shimmer again. The silver she-cat was sniffing the squirrel anxiously, taking small bites. Whatever it was, Flower was too tired to care. She padded out of the camp, sniffing the air for fresh moss.

* * *

Mud squished under her paws as she trotted next to the river bank. She was in the middle of the group, with Bramble and Willow in lead and Shimmer and Oak trailing farther behind. Flower carried a mouse in her jaws, fighting the urge to eat it there and then. She was saving her catch for later, knowing that there was no guarantee that she would catch any prey where they were later today, and she would not beg for scraps like Shimmer. Clouds were beginning to stain the horizon, but their sandy path was dry and sturdy.

* * *

Lightning flashed; Flower stiffened, flattening her ears as a ring of thunder boomed overhead. Bramble pressed on one side, Oak on the other, as Willow lead the group along the river bank. "We can't leave it," she was moving. "We can't get lost!" "Even it staying might risk our lives?" Flower snapped. Willow had stared at the ground, eyes dark. "Well, maybe it'll be Shimmer." Sighing, Flower had dropped back, yet Shimmer had dropped back even more, trailing behind by multiple fox-lengths.

Eyes round, reflecting the flashes of brightness from lightning strikes, Flower glanced at her companions. Sturdy Bramble; brother of Leaf, the reason they had taken in Shimmer in the first place. Smart Willow; Flower's mother figure, a kind and wise older cat, who was only a few moons younger than Bramble. Strong Oak; the powerful, calm tom who had taught Flower everything she knew. Then there was Shimmer. Stupid Shimmer; the she-cat, son of Leaf and his dead mate, nephew of Bramble, useless and clumsy.

Flower glanced behind her, suddenly distrustful. Was Shimmer some sort of enemy spy, sent her to attack and kill them when they weren't looking? No. She shook her head. A normal cat couldn't resist hunting instincts for as long as Shimmer had. Besides; they had taken her in after her real mother had died, and since Willow was a queen who's kits had died the moon before, she had taken Shimmer in so that she could give her milk. The silver she-cat had not been weaned yet.

Shimmer stared back at her, claws scrabbling for a hold on a stone. "Flower!" she gasped. "I think I'm going to slip!" The rain pounded her useless companion, making her look smaller then ever in the dark light. The storm roared overhead, and Flower glanced at how close Shimmer was- only a few bounds. Was it really worth the effort? Shimmer wasn't that far away. But the tree! But the shelter! About 15 fox-lengths ahead of the group, trees grew close to the riverbank; they would be able to travel under them without losing sight of the river.

Her hesitation decided for her. Shimmer shrieked, sliding off the rock and into the river with an uncanny yowl, claws flailing, silver fur glowing in the pale light. Her blue eyes caught Flower's green ones, and she looked away, not able to bring herself to the fact that if this had been Bramble or someone else, she might have just condemned them to a death sentence!

Bramble whipped around behind her. "Shimmer!" he howled, rocketing forwards. Instincts kicked in. Flower leapt on Bramble, tackling him to the ground, and the other two stood nearby, clearly unsure what to do. "You can't get yourself killed for her!" She growled, thrusting her muzzle in his face. "You are Bramble, strong, proud, sturdy and brave! We need you! Shimmer doesn't. Let her die now, so that the four of us may live forever!"

"I can't!" Bramble whined. "She's Leaf's daughter, and Leaf's my brother! I-I promised him, and I won't turn back now!" he struggled beneath her paws, and Flower tightened her grip as he went on. "Would you let a perfectly innocent cat die? If it was Willow or Oak, would you just sit there and watch? Shimmer is just a cat, like you and me! What harm has she done, Flower? Tell me. Please tell it wouldn't be wrong to save her." His mew was barely a whisper.

Flower backed away, horrified, letting him go, but Bramble stayed there, staring up at her. "Tell me." She glanced at either side; another shriek from Shimmer made her jump. "She is a cat!" she yowled. "Sure, she has done no help, but she had done no real harm! Her heart is true; she wants to learn, we're sure she does! She is your nephew, and blood is important, right? Right? Get up, Bramble, please!"

Willow and Oak pressed together, watching them, staring, eyes wide. This couldn't weaken Bramble! Flower stiffened. Was he going to die? What was wrong? She charged forwards, making a decision. Maybe... Maybe if Bramble saw Shimmer, alive and well, he would be okay. Maybe it was just despair. Maybe, maybe, maybe... A flailing silver paw caught her eye, and she struggled towards I, grasping it before it could be trapped by the murky waters again.

The waves tossed her from side to side, and Flower struggled to breathe without losing grip of Shimmer. Then it seemed as if some force, some spirit, something, was holding back the waves, calming the waters, helping her back to shore. Flower sighed in relief as her paws touched stone under the water, and she trotted forwards, dragging the limp silver shape of Shimmer with her, onto the soft sand.

Oak darted over, grabbing her scruff and helping Flower, and soon followed Willow. The three cats brought Shimmer to Bramble, placing her on the sand in front of him. Bramble raised his head weakly. "Shimmer," he rasped. "Shimmer! Is she alive?" Already Bramble seemed more energetic, more alive. Sighing in relief, Flower listened for a heartbeat, then drooped. "No," she whispered. "No. We were too late."

Bramble's cry of grief shook the air, and his yowl seemed to echo endlessly in Flower's mind. An endless cry of the same eight words. "No! Why Shimmer? I'm sorry, Leaf, I promise!" Flower repeated his words softly to herself. "No. Why Shimmer? Why did you die? Bramble promised Leaf... and now the grief is killing him!"

 _"This isn't the only way out of this,_ _"_ A soft voice whispered. _"No one has to die. Ever. But that is how the stars planned it, with death and loss and regret. It is to make us strong; without something to fight for, something to live for, goals to achieve, we are nothing. Cats would be merely endless, blank and mindless creatures with no heads."_

Flower glanced to either side. "Who are you?" she begged, but nothing came out of her mouth for some reason, and she remained silent. _"I am a Spirit. A half-cross between Faith Spirit and Mystic Spirit. And I can help you._ _"_ The voice was soft and low, calming Flower and a sense of trust and faith slowly spread over her. This cat was not lying. _"Let me bring you to my world,_ _"_ the cat whispered. _"I can help you. I can give you a choice. I can give you the option to clean your consciousness. Come, follow me."_

Then everything went black.

Flower woke in a sparkling world, with flowers and trees, and a calm, peaceful river rushing near her feet. A snow white she-cat greeted her, green eyes sparkling, tail waving. "I am Moonwish, and you are Flower," she greeted. "And I can give you that option. It will take a leap of faith, and a mystic meeting, but it will be worth it in the end, I promise." "What are my options?" Flower murmured, staring into her green eyes.

"Die for Shimmer, and let Bramble live a longer life happily knowing she will be safe, or let Shimmer and Bramble die unhappily; sad."

The words struck her like the lightning that was flashing in the waking world. Moonwish pointed to the river, and Flowed looked at it. Now, instead of water, it showed a picture of Bramble, rasping quietly on the sand, Willow and Oak licking his ears gently well Shimmer panted, gasping to draw in breath, flanks barely rising. Bramble's eyes glowed with panic, and his tail lashed. Flower glared at Moonwish. "You expect me to die for Shimmer the idiot?"

"I expect you to want to die for Bramble; I expect you to want to want to die to keep him safe and happy. I expect you to love." Moonwish's voice was soft. She beckoned with her tail for someone, something, and another starry shape leapt into the clearing, this time a ginger-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. Her long tail swished, and she stared at Flower dreamily. "I am Hopeshine, a Love Spirit, and I'm here to help Moonwish help you!" she squealed. Flower took a step back.

She glanced at the two Spirits looked back at her calmly. Finally, she sighed. "You're right. I have to- want to- sacrifice myself for Shimmer. For Bramble. Maybe she will learn one day. Maybe she will bring them all happiness. Maybe. How do we do this?" Moonwish glanced at Hopeshine, who spoke tentatively. "The first part of this is that you must trust in us, in our power, in our true hearts. Moonwish, as a Faith Spirit, will be in charge of this first part. The next is mine. I will test your love for Bramble, and your own good of heart. Finally, Moonwish will conduct the ceremony, being as she's also half Mystic Spirit."

Nodding, Flower watched as Moonwish stepped forwards, her eyes clear of emotion. "Relax," she ordered. "Relax and when I'm done chanting, touch your nose to the river."

 _"Judge of goodness,_

 _Judge of darkness,_

 _Pure of heart and rid of evil._

 _Let me see the inner cat,_

 _Hidden under fur shell._

 _We call her Flower,_

 _They call me Moonwish,_

 _We're here to help her,_

 _Now help me evaluate."_

Flower touched her nose to the pool, wondering what it would do. Instantly, mist rose from the pool, hazy and thick, and her curiosity deepened. So did the fog. "Think." Moonwish told her. "Think about what you're about to do. What you think this will do to your friends. What you hope it will do to your friends." Flower shuffled her paws, an image forming in her mind of Bramble standing proudly next to Shimmer, licking her ear gently and Willow and Oak watching a little ways away, three kits at Willow's belly. Bramble's eyes glanced proudly towards her every so often, as if he was the father. The whole image in her mind reflected in the mist, and Moonwish watched it carefully, every movement caught by her sharp eyes.

 _"Beauty of the inner cat,_

 _Found through truth of heart._

 _This cat is good,_

 _We know that much,_

 _But do the know to love?_

 _This cat is Flower,_

 _And I am Hopeshine,_

 _Let us find the answers,_

 _That will make her sacrifice."_

Hopeshine whispered. The image vanished, and then Hopeshine was staring into her eyes intently. "Bramble; Willow; Oak; even a little for Shimmer," she murmured, beckoning to Moonwish. "Your turn again."

 _"Crimes committed long ago,_

 _All to be forgotten._

 _True to the good,_

 _Loving many,_

 _Flower shines,_

 _And glows uniquely._

 _It is her wish,_

 _To sacrifice herself._

 _So Shimmer and Bramble may live happily,_

 _Until they die naturally._

 _My name is Moonwish,_

 _This is Flower._

 _Let her die,_

 _For what she believes is better."_

Then, again, everything went black, and this time, nothing returned. Ever. Flower had no ancestors in the stars, no spirits to join. She knew she had nothing after death. Yet she chose it anyways. Flower chose her path, even though she knew it cost a greater cost then anything else. Eternal death.


	5. Two Lives

**Two Lives:**

"Harder! I said _harder_! Don't be afraid to fight- victory will always be yours against those puny clan cats!"

Blacktail's yowl sliced through the air, stopping every cat in their tracks. Froststar nodded in agreement next to him, blue eyes shining like ice reflecting moonlight. Her white pelt was sleek and muscular, and she stood with her head and tail high. The leader of the Dark Forest beckoned for a scrawny light brown tabby tom to come up. The cat obeyed at once, tripping over his paws in his haste to follow her orders. "Let me show you how it's done," Froststar growled. "Birchcloud will be my example." The tabby's eyes widened in worry as the other cats murmured quietly in acknowledgement.

Froststar waited a moment, then lunged for Birchcloud, her forepaws reaching for the sky and the warrior's head as she sailed through the air. Birchcloud glanced up, his gaze following her two paws. Immediately, Froststar flicked her tail and pulled her hindquarters forwards, using her hind claws to slash the tom's chest and knock him to the ground, his eyes full or surprise and terror. The white she-cat pounced, gripping his throat in her jaws for a few heartbeats before letting go and stepping back.

Birchcloud scrambled to his paws and backed away, joining the crowd of eager warriors. "Did everyone understand the move?" Froststar yowled, her gaze scorching the warriors. Calls of agreement rang out, and Froststar purred, satisfied. She turned to Blacktail. "Let our warriors train. Have them practice that move till predawn; then let them train freely." As her second in command nodded, she called to her apprentices. "Thorncloud! Echopaw! Stormtail!" At once, the three cats bounded to her, stopping shortly before her and bowing their heads.

Thorncloud barely had time to register what was happening when Froststar looked at him and leaped. She knocked him to the ground, and hissed, "You. Start off attacking Stormtail. I'll find Echopaw a... a playmate." Nodding, he struggled back to his paws. The ShadowClan tom glanced at his RiverClan opponent, hissing, moving in a circle around him slowly, crouched low.

Remembering his past experiences with Stormtail, Thorncloud reminded himself to keep light on his feet. Weight would not help him here; Stormtail had quick reflexes from fishing, and he was bulkier then him. His opponent should be able to look past his move easily, unless if...

Dodging a quick attack from Stormtail, Thorncloud rolled over and leapt to his paws. Unless if... Unless if he changed it first! Darting towards the gray tom, Thorncloud shot his right paw into the air; the RiverClan tom remained unfazed, staring at him evenly, fur bristling. Then he shot out his other paw. Surprised, Stormtail's gaze followed it for a moment; then he looked right back at Thorncloud.

Slamming his two paws down on either side of Stormtail's head, Thorncloud pulled in his hind legs and raked them down the startled warrior's chest. Stormtail fell to the ground, bleeding, and immediately rolled, hind legs pressed to his belly for defense, keeping his chin to his chest to protect it from blows. Thorncloud darted after Stormtail, rearing, before striking the ground as hard as he could, and he felt it shake, just barely.

He barely leaped out of the way before the fast-moving RiverClan warrior charged at him. Flashing out a paw, he managed to rake Stormtail down his flank, making him let out an undignified squeak. Then Stormtail lunged and attacked, catching him unawares.

...

Thorncloud shivered, waking in his nest. Last night's training had been brutal; After the first training session, Blacktail had set them up on teams, trying to fight to defeat the leader of the opponent's team. His team had one, pinning down Owlflight as the gray-brown WindClan she-cat screeched angrily. Acornbreeze was curled up next to him, and he purred, breathing in her sweet scent. "Oh, Acornbreeze," he murmured. "I will never let them harm you."

Getting to his paws, he gave himself a quick grooming before trotting outside. Mistyleaf was organizing patrols busily, and he rushed to join the crowd of warriors. "Hazelwing, you'll take Thorncloud, Echopaw, and Squirrelwhisker hunting by the lake." The deputy ordered swiftly, finishing her list. She flicked her ears, dismissing the warriors, and Thorncloud followed his patrol out of camp.

His apprentice and Dark Forest Clanmate, Echopaw, bounced eagerly at his side. "Hey, Thorncloud?" she asked enthusiastically. "Do you think I can catch a pheasant today?" Thorncloud purred in amusement. "As long as it doesn't carry you away!" he responded. Echopaw tilted her head. "If it dare tries," she began, eyes twinkling. "I'll use the move Froststar taught us last night!"

Thorncloud shivered, nodding, remembering the vicious fight he and Stormtail had fought. Next time, he would destroy the gray tom... He knew it. He crouched, eyeing a bird crouched on a branch not too far above his head, and flicked his tail tip for silence. Echopaw followed his gaze towards the bird, her eyes lighting up with excitement. She crouched, glancing at him, waiting for the signal to leap.

"Now!" he whispered, leaping into the air. Echopaw pounced next to him, and as he swiped at the startled bird from one side, knocking it off, she snagged a claw in it's wing before it could figure out what was happening and fly away. Plopping onto the ground, Echopaw struggled to hold on to her catch, and Thorncloud lunged, finishing it off. The robin fell limp, fresh-kill now, and his apprentice let it go, getting to her paws. "Thank you, StarClan. Thank you, Froststar."

It had been the snowy white she-cat who had taught them that move, understanding that they could not be strong and trusted if they did not provide a lot of prey for the clan, which also meant they got to eat more. In the end, it would make taking over the clans easier. Thorncloud shivered; he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

Nodding, he buried the robin at the foot of the tree before hurrying after where Hazelwing and Squirrelwhisker had walked. But before they could leave the clearing, a rabbit, terrified, bounded out of the bushed towards him. He slammed his paws down on it, killing it instantly, and Thorncloud stared, amazed, at his good luck. Hazelwing and Squirrelwhisker followed the rabbit, panting, triumph in their eyes. "We knew you'd kill it!" Hazelwing mewed in satisfaction. Squirrelwhisker purred, and the tom rubbed against her, purring happily.

Soon they would be mates, and then the clan would have more kits. Thorncloud's heart swelled at the thought of his and Acornbreeze's three kits, Oakpaw, Flightpaw, and Featherpaw. They were only seven moons old, and he loved them dearly. Echopaw prodded him, mewing, "C'mon! Let's keep going!" He followed his apprentice into the forest, ears pricked for the sound of prey. After a moment, he heard it- the little squeaks that would lead them to a mice nest, with ten to twelve little mice inside of it, and maybe even a mother, which would make eleven to thirteen.

Echopaw was the first to find the hole. Darting over to it, she stuck her paw inside, raking it around and killing the mice before they could escape. Thorncloud squeezed in his paw as well, and began to take out the little bodies as Echopaw continued to catch their prey. By the time they were done, they had a formidable pile of baby mice next to them. Grabbing six in his jaws, he left his apprentice the other six before leading his way back to where they buried the robin; he grabbed it as well, feeling as though his jaws had been stretched way too wide.

They stumbled back to camp, to find Squirrelwhisker and Hazelwing had already returned with the rabbit, two thrushes, and a vole. Their clanmates complimented them on their catches, and they returned the warm words, purring and talking happily. Every cat would have a full belly tonight. Thorncloud sighed, trotting to the warriors den and curling up in his nest, waiting for Acornbreeze to join him. When she did, they would go and eat, then head back to the den to sleep, as always. And in that sleep, Thorncloud would continue training in the Dark Forest; in the Place of No Stars.


	6. Control

Control **:**

I glance side to side at my band of followers. Kinkheart, the tortoiseshell she-cat who was abuse by her former clan. Toadstep, the brown tabby tom who was looked down upon by his clan mates because of his deafness. Foxstorm, the ginger tom who only wanted to be praised, but was always put down. Petalwing, the pale gray she-cat who always felt awkward around her clan mates. And seven others. All of whom I have trained with almost every day for three seasons, until our skills were sharp as flint.

We sought out badgers and foxes, just to see if we were just as strong and clever as we hoped. And we were right. Now our plan will be set in action; today, we will take control of ShadowClan; then, we will take over RiveClan later, followed by WindClan, and finally ThunderClan. All the injustices done to us will be put right.

My name is Thistleberry, and today, I will no longer need to avenge my family, for revenge will be earner with my actions. My father, Thornstar, was leader of ShadowClan. But when he got greencough, our medicine cat, Mudheart, refused to give him catnip. He was murdered during the night. Emberlight, my mother, was murdered shortly ever, and I was left alone with my two brothers, Nutpaw and Darkpaw. As warriors, Nutwhisker and Darkshine were sent on a very dangerous mission to steal a RiverClan kit. Nutwhisker was killed during the fight. Darkshine died of his wounds soon after.

Now you see why I blame ShadowClan so. After I killed my old friend's kits, I was exiled, and that was when I started planning. Plotting. Figuring out every detail of my revenge. I found friends, who, like me, had good reason to blame the clans for what went wrong with their lives. And now we will finally solve our problems. After waiting for almost a whole year, everything will be all right. The reign of ThistleClan will begin.

Sometimes, it felt like this day would never come. But it finally has, and I couldn't be happier. All those moments of doubt, of regret, of anger, of pain, all those moments will finally be lost in the past as my followers and I claim what is rightfully ours.

Ours. Such a beautiful word. Such a wonderful word. A possessive word, at that. I love that word. I hope I can use it a lot more often in the future. This word... This is the word that shows you aren't alone in the world. Their is something or someone else, somewhere, that is yours and yours alone. It isn't co-owned, it's just yours. Or from a personal perspective, ours. Our quest to right the wrongs done to us has empowered us. It has brought us together, made us happy, filled our bellies, and kept us warm. All because of our mission

A powerful word, indeed. But sometimes you don't want something to be 'ours'. You want it to be 'mine'. The leadership of the group is mine. It belongs to me. My food is mine. It belongs to me. Mine is ever stronger, even better, then ours.

I'm not here, though, to talk about words. My companions and I are here to take control. We rule the clans, I as leader, some of my friends as deputies, some as other high-ranking positions. Like Iceleap and Breezestorm, who will be the messengers. My job is hard; I have to make sure everything goes just right. But I'm sure it will all be fine. I jve nothing to worry about. Control is mine.

All I need... All I want... Is power and control. I want leadership. I need revenge. My family was killed because of ShadowClan, and so they will pay. The others clans are to blame for my companion's problems. They shall pay the same price. There is no step I cannot make, no word I cannot say, no fight I cannot win. I have the world under my wing, and I fly higher then all the other birds.


	7. Lost

**Lost:**

Leafkit narrowed her eyes as her mother fell asleep. Petalwhisper's flank rose and fell gently. Up, and down. Up, and down. Sighing softly, she wondered if what she was about to do was worth it, for if she failed... Her mother would be driven apart with worry and fear for her. The little she-kit glanced outside of the nursery, up at the moon the shone bright in the night sky. _Watch over me_ , she begged. _Let me return safely._

Taking a deep breath, she placed one paw outside of the den. The cold night air struck her like a thousand claws raking down her pelt, and she shivered, fluffing her fur in a desperate attempt to keep herself warm. Cloudwing was on guard, and Leafkit could see the white tom's pelt clearly. His visibility made her glad for her dark tortoiseshell coat, for it gave her more cover.

Slinking through the shadows, she glanced back at the bramble nursery; it was not too late to turn back, to act as if nothing had ever happened. She could curl up in her warm nest now, knowing she would be greeted warmly tomorrow with licks and prey. Would she even have a single meal tomorrow, if she didn't make it back to camp before she fell asleep on her paws, who knows where?

She was taking a risk. She knew it. Leafkit quietly made her way over to the dirt place tunnel, and after rubbing again a fern to disguise her scent, she ducked into the tunnel. Holding her breath, she leapt silently out of it, landing lightly, the dark tortoiseshell she-kit amazed at her graceful, successful, escape. Leafkit twitched her tail, glancing side to side. Which way should she go?

Tilting her head, Leafkit finally chose a direction at random. She padded straight forwards, then took a trail to the left at thorn bush. She could smell a strange, bird like scent, but she continued, unafraid, until an eerie sound stopped her in her tracks.

Freezing, Leafkit glanced side to side. Nothing. Was it hiding in the shadows, whatever it was? The bird like scent was stronger, and she could hear strong wings beating hard. Looking up, a she trembled as a great owl dove down, down, down towards her. "Hoot!" It cried, and suddenly strength flowed into Leafkit's limbs. She ducked to the side, out of the way of the flashing talons, and in that heart beat, she made a decision.

She would attack. Then she would run. Adrenaline kicked in, pushing her on, and as her mind cleared, a battle plan crossed her mind. _Duck, shrink back. Act weak and tired, and back away slowly._ Crouching, she let her fear lead her a moment, and she shivered in fright. Leafkit began to back away, whimpering. _Don't let me die!_ A flash of moonlight blinded her temporarily as the owl swooped upwards, then dove again.

Leafkit leapt into the air, claws first, raking the owl's face and making it cry out in surprise. Landing lightly, she spun and rolled to the side, knowing the owl would attack her. She was right. Where she had been a moment before, the owl's talons where slashing. Jumping back to her feet, she clawed some feathers off the great bird, and it fell onto the ground.

At once, she turned tail and ran. She ran deep into the bushes, not caring where she went or how she got there. She just ran, paws pounding the ground, eyes fixed straight ahead of her, glancing back up at the sky every so often. The moon was shadowed by a cloud. Leafkit glanced back one more time; then suddenly she was standing on ground no more and she fell, fell, fell, shrieking, begging for help.

Then she hit the ground and everything went black.

"We found Leafkit! She fell off the cliff; I can see her at the bottom!" Voices woke Leafkit. Her thoughts were fuzzy, yet she could still see the bright sunlight through her closed eyes.

"No, Tawnypaw! Be careful; don't fall off!" Another voice sounded. She twitched, but then pain fired over her and she screamed, but nothing came out. Her throat hurt worst of all.

It felt like she was bruised all over, and she only listened as her clanmates climbed down the cliff and dashed over to her. One voice shrieked with relief as soon as they reached her. "She's alive!" It was Petalwhisper! Leafkit jerked, then immediately regretted it as the pain overwhelmed her. It wouldn't stop, not for many moments. It felt like the pain would never stop, not now, not ever.

A tongue licked her gently, and she opened her mouth for another silent scream. Just the gentle caress of her mother's tongue was too much to handle, the pain too sharp, too strong. "My baby," Petalwhisper murmured, and then Leafkit felt no more.

"Her foreleg is broken..."

"Her scratches are bad..."

"Her vocal cords are damaged..."

Those three sentences echoed in Leafkit's head, over and over and over until she wanted to scream. But she couldn't; though her scratches had healed, she had cut her throat on a sharp rock during her fall, and now she couldn't speak. She would be mute forever.

"How are you doing?" Petalwhisper asked softly, padding into the medicine den. Leafkit blinked once, the established word for 'yes/good'. Her mother sighed. "I'm so proud of you. Can you tell me what happened?" Leafkit tilted her head, then struggled to pull herself closer to the sandy floor. She didn't dare stand on her leg. Using her good foreleg, she trace the shape of a bird, then added long talons and beady eyes.

Petalwhisper tilted her head. "You were following a bird?" Two blinks. "You were trying to hunt a bird?" A shake of her head. "You saw an owl?" Three blinks. A kind of. Leafkit watched as it finally dawned on her mother. "An owl was trying to hunt you, and you ran, and then you ran off the cliff!" Leafkit nodded, eyes widening in excitement. Forgetting her wound, she jumped to her feet, then collapsed. For the third time, it all went black.


	8. Nightly Murders

**Nightly Murders:**

Frostpaw curled in her nest, panting softly eyes heavy and slowly shutting. Sleep was luring her into its dark void, and she was listening to its sweet, convincing voice. She had a tugging feeling deep in her heart, a thrashing emotion that she needed to do something. Yet sleep seemed so soft, so kind, so lulling. And that little cry in her heart appeared not to mind that she was trying to sleep anyways. Resting her head on her paws, Frostpaw sighed. The next moment she was gone.

 _Frostpaw rose to her feet, glancing around the den. Her fellow apprentice, Hazelpaw, lay on her back in her own nest, belly exposed. Eyes narrowed with contempt, the white apprentice approached the pale brown tabby one. Then, she unsheathed her claws and slashed them across her den mate's throat. Laughing quietly, she lay back down in her nest and drifted off to sleep._

She jerked awake to the tangy scent of blood. Frostpaw's head shot up, eyes wide, and scanned the room, yowling for help. Her claws were lying in a bloody pool, and she jerked them back, hissing, cleaning the blood off them before following the trail to one limp shape. Hazelpaw. Her sister. Dead. Throat slit neatly. Murdered.

Fur bristling, she hopped to her paws as Hawkclaw ducked into the den, eyes widening at the sight of Hazelpaw. He shot back out and yowled for Bluelily, the medicine cat, and Nightstar. Frostpaw felt a strange pang of terror as the leader and medicine cat entered the den. Fear. As if she was afraid... of what? What was there to be afraid of? Of being murdered?

And what had she been dreaming about? Usually she dreamed...

...

 _Frostpaw slashed her claws across Bluelily's throat, purring happily before sliding back into her nest._

 _..._

 _Frostpaw darted behind Tigerfrost, biting his neck until the lay limp, before heading back for her nest._

 _..._

 _Frostpaw leapt, landing on Whisperpaw and killing her before she could react. Then she went back to her nest._

 _..._

"No! Not Whisperpaw!" The apprentice's mother, Jadeheart, cried out. After Hazelpaw's death had been Bluelily, followed by Tigerfrost, followed by Whisperpaw today. Every night, another cat was killed. Every night, Frostpaw could no loner remember her dreams. What was happening to her? She knew something was up. What was it, though? Did she have some strange sense that told her if a cat would be murdered tonight and stopped her from dreaming if it was so? Yes. She nodded. That had to be it.

...

A moon had gone by. Every night, a cat had died. Every night, Frostwing had no memory a dream. Every night, she got more and more restless, as if she wasn't getting any sleep. Every night, she seemed to smell the tang of blood in her sleep that made her wake up only a few minutes after each and every murder. Something was up with Frostwing. She just didn't know what.

She dipped her head as the only remaining elder, Snailberry, carried out Smallpaw on his shoulders, eyes shadowed with wariness. There was silence as the two cats, one alive and one dead, left camp, until a screech rang out. A screech that sounded strange, hollow. Something that sounded to Frostwing like it wasn't meant to be. And it was coming from her.

Shutting her jaws, she lowered her head as every cat stared at her, confused and shocked. Then, they let out mournful-sounding howls of their own, as if the clan had caught on to an idea of calling out their grief for the dead. The clan gathered simultaneously in a circle, and Nightstar dipped his head as the group quieted. "We honor all of you," he mewed gravely. "We honor all of you for your duty and courage. For your loyalty and devotion. And for some of you, the spirit you wanted to offer us as you moved up the ranks. We grieve for your losses. We all hope that this murderer will stop soon. We all pray that this cat isn't one of us- yet, we know it is from our clan."

His voice hardened as he gazed around the small clan. Frostwing followed his gaze, stopping at every living cat in the clan who remained. Hawktalon. Stormfeather. Brightwing. Snowkit. Dawnkit. Cloudface. Hollowstep. And that was all. "All of you have been guard during one of the nights of this killing streak. And very night a cat has still died. Which means we have no leads towards who is it. From now on, we shall post three guards to try and preserve this clan in your honor. These three guards shall watch everyone- and each other."

...

That night, Frostwing lay in the warriors den, unable to sleep. Something inside her was begging her to stay awake, for whatever reason. Something inside of her told her that she couldn't fall asleep again, she couldn't do it, whatever it was, again. Standing up, she left the den, nodding to Cloudface, Hawktalon, and Brightwing. She was so tired, though! Sighing, she headed to the dirt place.

But as she buried her dirt and turned to head back, the half-moon came to the middle of it's journey. Midnight had struck. Frostwing lost all control of her body; she just lay down, curled up, and fell asleep instantly.

 _Frostwing crept out of the dirtplace, ears flat. Good. Hawktalon was checking the nursery. Bounding swiftly across camp, she leapt onto Brightwing, snapping her neck in an instant before lashing out a paw, striking Cloudface's throat and without even unsheathing her claws, he fell to the ground, dead as well._

Frostwing's eyes flew open, only to see her standing over the dead bodies of Brightwing and Cloudface. Had... Had she killed them? Suddenly, everything came together. Why she wanted yet didn't want to go to sleep so badly. Her inner monster, her monster that took control at night, came out then to make her kill. Make her murder. Make her slaughter. And even when she didn't fall asleep, it seemed like the half-moon had the power to make her sleep, no matter what, when midnight came.

Things were hard. Leaping back to the dirt place just before Hawktalon padded out of the nursery only to notice the dead bodies with wide, alarmed eyes, she forced her fur to flatten as she padded out back quietly and calmly, only to let herself bristle at the sight of the dead. Of the fallen. Of her victims. Frostwing let out a bloodcurdling yowl, leaping across the clearing frantically, but instead of leaping like she wanted to, her paws trudged slowly, and her face was straight and rigid. But as Nightstar shot out of his den, her face transformed into a twisted yowl. Hawktalon was glaring at her; had he noticed? Did he suspect... Did he suspect her? Had he figured it all out almos tbefor eshe had? Frostwing shivered, looking away.

As the rest of the clan left their dens, Snowkit and Dawnkit raced over to their mother, crying out softly and burying their heads in Brightwing's still warm fur. Nightstar stared at Hawktalon. "Did you do it?" he demanded. "You are the only remaining guard!"

"No!" Hawktalon retorted, then flicked his tail at Frostwing. "But Frostwing went to the dirtplace. I think she did it."

Silence. Everyone stared at her. "I couldn't have done it!" she cried out, voice full of sorrow and fear and emotion. "Please, I didn't do it!" The words were out o her mouth before she could stop them. Everyone was nodding. "I don't think she did it," Snowkit squeaked. "Besides, I like Frostwing. She's a good cat. She wouldn't kill Brightwing." Nightstar looked at Frostwing. "Did you do it?" he asked. "Are you the murderer?" His voice was quiet, as if he didn't want to believe it. As if he felt the same way as Snowkit. As if he wished he could deny Hawktalon's accusation.

Everything was frozen. _You did it,_ A voice whispered. _You are the killer. You kill 33 cats. You murdered almost all your clan mates._ Frostwing glanced side to side at her clan mates, eyes wide and trusting.

"I-"

"I didn't-"

"I didn't do-"

Frostwing collapsed, staring at her paws.

"I did it! Every single time, it was me! All 33 cats, all my fault! And I didn't even realize it until tonight! I'm so sorry. I'm a failure."

Then everything went black.

Forever.

Silence.

Until Frostwing raised her head and stared at her clan mates, claws over her throat.

 _"One sister fallen,_

 _My heart aching so,_

 _I believed all the myths,_

 _I thought there was a murderer too._

 _I tried to stay awake tonight,_

 _Hold on to my hope,_

 _And when I went to the dirt-place,_

 _I cracked and my monster awoke._

 _Down went the clouds,_

 _Down went the brightness,_

 _And that's when I returned,_

 _To see my devastation._

 _I couldn't believe it was me,_

 _I couldn't believe I killed,_

 _Yet there they were in front of me,_

 _My claws in a bloody pool._

 _Then we all came together,_

 _And feathers fell around me,_

 _I hoped that I was wrong,_

 _And then you all accused me._

 _I couldn't hide the truth,_

 _I couldn't lie to you,_

 _That's when I confessed,_

 _And showed my inner mess._

 _And now you'll be,_

 _Rid of me,_

 _I'll be gone,_

 _To the darkness._

 _I'll miss you all,_

 _That's the truth,_

 _I thought I was good,_

 _Then I saw I killed."_

She sang softly, quietly, weakly. And as soon as she finished the final line, her claws pierced her throat, and she lay there, dead.


	9. A Day In A Rouge's Life

**A Day In A Rouge's Life:**

Fallowstep stood on the highledge. She had planned everything perfectly. Thrushstar was out hunting with the clan deputy, Brackenflight. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!" the light brown tabby she-cat yowled, throwing her head back.

The sky was a beautiful, clear blue, no clouds dotting it. As ThunderClan began to gather, confused, she stepped to the front of the rock. Confidence flowed through her. "Thrushstar and Brackenflight have led us for a very long time," she began.

Cloudpaw tilted her head, looking confused. The little white she-cat called, "What do you mean?"

"I mean it might be time to choose a new leader."

Shocked meows filled the air, some angry, some interested, and some a mixture of both. She continued steadily, not letting them see weakness for even a heartbeat. "I know all of you have had disagreements with Thrushstar and Brackenflight at least three times. And it's fine if you don't want to do this. We don't have to. But I want to point out that both of them are getting old. We need strong leaders!" Fallowstep raked the stone of the highledge with her claws.

"ThunderClan can not fall!" A few enthusiastic cheers came, and Dawnstorm stepped forwards, soon followed by Oakleap and Squirrelfern. The three shared a glance.

After a moment Squirrelfern spoke, "If the majority of the clan agrees, then we volunteer to help. The clan must come first."

"But only if the majority wishes for this!" Oakleap repeated quickly, jumping forwards. "If our clan mates don't like this, then we aren't doing it."

Thrushstar and Brackenflight burst through the entrance to camp, eyes blazing. Stiffening, Fallowstep took a step back, the pale ash gray she-cat trying to look like nothing had happened. She dipped her head to the two heads of ThunderClan. "Good morning," she mewed softly. "We were wondering where you where and if you were alright!"

Her brown tabby leader narrowed her eyes. "That's certainly not what it sounded like. It sounded most like a mutiny being planned instead!"

"Clan mates, does that sound familiar to any of you?" Brackenflight added, golden tabby tail sweeping.

Slowly cats began to nod. Fallowstep dug her claws into the rock. "It's just..." she began.

Brackenflight pricked her ears, bounding up the highledge until she was nose-to-nose with Fallowstep. "Go on." The deputy ordered, eyes dark. Thrushstar followed Brackenflight up the rock, looking sorrowful and uncertain.

"It's just..." Fallowstep glanced away, hanging her head. Doubts were starting to flow through her, suffocating her, drowning her. It was as if invisible waves lashed at her fur, pulling her one way and then the other.

The fake water swirled through her, sweeping away her confidence and her beliefs. All she saw as she stared back at Brackenflight was the calm yet angry golden eyes of a senor warrior, who was wise and resided as deputy of ThunderClan. Her legs felt weak, and Fallowstep offered no more words but a weak cough, sinking in her negative emotions.

"I thought so," Brackenflight snapped. She sounded angry, but her voice was soft, like more peaceful waters.

A few moments of silence followed, and then Thrushstar spoke. Fallowstep closed her eyes, preparing for the worst. But she did deserve it, did she not? "I banish you from ThunderClan for a moon. I don't think you would truly do this, Fallowstep, I promise, but maybe you will find life as rogue better suited to your personality."

Shocked, Fallowstep jerked her head to stare at Thrushstar. "But, Thrushstar! I'm a ThunderClan cat! I'll never be a rogue!"

"If you are a ThunderClan cat, then you will leave us for a moon," Thrushstar replied gently. "Go now. You have until midnight to be out of ThunderClan territory."

Tail dragging and being cut by the sharp stones, she slowly made her way back down to the clearing. Stares burned into her pelt, and she caught a familiar scent. The cats who had offered to help her. For a moment she paused, debating on telling on her clan mates, but she decided not too. Why drown three more cats when she could merely sacrifice herself?

Besides, she couldn't weaken her clan more than she already had. Shame flooded her, more of the strong currents of emotions threatening to sweep her off her feet.

She glanced back at ThunderClan territory as she left it. She was possibly saying goodbye to her family and friends for forever. Fallowstep trembled. It was an order though, and one that deserved to be given to her. The pale ashy gray she-cat had been on the verge of betraying her clan. It was a good thing her leader and deputy had come when they had. They might have saved her from swaying herself into disloyalty.

. 0 . 0 . 0 .

Fallowstep was curled up in a bed of leaves under some scraggly ferns. She was thinking to herself out loud, trying to thrust the pang of loneliness away, the one that pulled and tugged at her heart, trying to crack it and break it.

"I'm a rogue right now. I should change my name," she mewed wearily. Fear crept into her voice as she continued on. "I should be known as the Traitor of the Booming Thunder."

Traitor of the Booming Thunder nodded to herself. It did suit herself, after all. The pale ashy gray she-cat let out a rusty purr, trying to soothe herself into sleep even with distress overflowing her mind's shores. Would water always tug at her emotions, pulling her away and sweeping her off her feet?

Why was it always the same fierce current trying to grab her and tug her?

. 0 . 0 . 0 .

Dawn was breaking when Traitor of the Booming Thunder awoke. Today was the day she returned to ThunderClan. She had gotten used to her rogue life, to the loneliness, to providing for herself and herself only, but it had been hard. Traitor of the Booming Thunder didn't know if heading back was worth it. While the pale ashy gray she-cat was used to the feeling, she might as well stay that way.

But she had to return. She felt ThunderClan's pull tugging her to them, like she was a young sapling and she was reaching towards ThunderClan, the sun and heart of the four lake clans.

She felt it through her paws and through her mind, through her stone heart and through the scar on her forehead. The Traitor of the Booming Thunder was ready to return to her clan and take back up her old name, whatever it had been.

So many long, lonely days had passed that she had forgotten, if she was honest to herself. Traitor of the Booming Thunder trotted towards ThunderClan territory, having nothing but a vague idea in what direction she needed to head. It was been just so long ago.

Suddenly familiar scents filled her nose and she was in ThunderClan's territory again. It smelled so strange to her, but so fresh and new, and at the same time familiar and old. She was home, but she wasn't. Traitor of the Booming Thunder felt slightly uncertain as she padded along a rabbit trail. Was this even the right way to go?

A small white she-cat burst out of the bushes, fur soft and kit like, edging her face gently. The she-cat stared at her, jaws dropping. "F-Fallowstep," she stammered. "You're alive... and you came back."

"You mean Traitor of the Booming Thunder?" Traitor of the Booming Thunder made a face, looking away. "Either way, yes. Why do you look so surprised?"

In the back of her mind she was desperately trying to remember this cat's name. Who was she? Traitor of the Booming Thunder recognized the she-cat as someone she knew, but who it was stayed unknown to her.

"It's been six moons!" The she-cat rolled her eyes, looking amused and irritated. "Don't you know that, Fallowstep- uh, Traitor of the Booming Thunder?"

Traitor of the Booming Thunder bristled, suddenly recalling the she-cat had called her Fallowstep twice now. That must have been her warrior name. After a moment, she shook her head, hanging it.

"Well, come with me. It's about time you rejoined the clan." The she-cat nodded to her.


	10. Holidays

**Holidays:**

Ebony flattened her ears as the twoleg kits, Sofia and Mitchell, pounded down the hall. Her brother, Bramble, was curled up next to her, his dark brown tabby pelt rising and falling sharply. He, too, had been awakened by the kits. Yawning, she go to her feet. "What's up with them?" she asked, amber eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"Remember, Ebony? It's Christmas morning!" Bramble responded, cracking open one amber eye.

Sure enough, a loud shout rang through the house, a repetitive cheer of a word that Ebony and Bramble knew a tad too well. "Christmas! Christmas! Christmas!"

The black she-cat's eyes widened as she realized what this meant. "Catnip, another cat tower, new toys-"

Bramble finished her words for her, "-and lots and lots and lots of loud noise."

Sighing, she got to her paws, shaking her ruffled black fur. Ebony nudged Bramble to his feet, amber eyes sparkling but her ears flattened. Sofia and Mitchell bounded back down the hall, and Ebony leapt away from them, barely avoiding getting squashed.

"Watch it!" the black she-cat snapped, licking her ruffled chest fur swiftly.

Her brother let out a soft meow of amusement. "Scared, are you?" he teased. "Can't let your fur get all messed up, after all!"

The female adult housefolk, Clarisse, came walking down the hall. She let out a worried tsk-tsk as she spotted Ebony and Bramble, and leaned down to pet them. "Did Sofia or Mitchell hurt you? Don't be scared, its just Christmas."

Clarisse gently picked up Ebony, and she softened in her warm embrace. Bramble led the three of them down the hall into the living room, where the two housefolk kits sat on the couch, dumping the contents of their stockings out.

It was just another ordinary Christmas morning.

By the time it was time to open presents, Ebony and Bramble had found themselves a cozy hideout perch on one of their cat towers. Pressed together, they watched their housefolk family with wide, exited eyes.

Sofia was opening the first present of Christmas. Soon, a book with a pink and purple cover was in Sofia's hands. She let out a squeal of delight, and Ebony purred. Sofia looked happy!

Now Mitchell unwrapped a blue present. A thin plastic thing was inside it. Ebony shared a questioning glance with Bramble before leaping down from their perch and onto the floor, trotting over to Mitchell and sniffing his gift.

The rest of the present opening seemed to fly by, until Clarisse stood up and walked over to a giant present that was taller then her by a few inches. Ebony squinted, recognizing her name next to Bramble's on the silver package. Their new cat tower. Bounding over, Ebony reared on her hind legs, sniffing the present excitedly.

"Ebony knows it's for her!" Sofia laugh, coming over.

Mitchell followed his sister, and together the two housefolk kits ripped away the wrapping.

Ebony sprang onto the lowest perch, then onto the next, and the next, and finally to the top. She stared at Bramble, passing a playful threat through her silent amber gaze. Bramble bristled, fur spiking happily, and he swiftly climbed the cat tower he was on until the top. Letting out a playful mew, he leapt onto the perch below Ebony.

Batting down a forepaw, she let out a squeal of happy surprise as Bramble sprang up, grasping her with his forepaws and pulling her down. She twisted, landing on her feet beside him and gently nipping his shoulder.

He responded with a delighted hiss, head-butting her before leaping to the ground, calling over his shoulder, "You can't catch me!"

The black she-cat smirked. If only Bramble knew. She leapt off her ledge and onto the floor, chasing Bramble out of the living room and into the kitchen. He skidded to a halt as he realized he was cornered, spinning around and rearing.

...

Ebony lay on the high cat ledge of the new cat tower, staring down at the ground. She could hear the sounds of Sofia, Mitchell, Clarisse, and the male housefolk, who was called Jason, as they eat their Christmas dinner. She and Bramble had already had their kitty cakes and some cat treats, and now she was tired from their long, exhausting day.

Resting her chin on her paws, she sighed, tired. Slowly, the black she-cat closed her amber eyes, feeling the strong and certain tug of sleep on her eyelids.


	11. Bittersweet Revenge

**Bittersweet Revenge:**

(Birchstorm's P.O.V.)

Every cat is unique, they say. Every cat looks different, acts different, just _is_ different. Every single one of us. There are no two tortoiseshells with the same patches, no tabbies with the same stripes, no solid pelts with the same shade and same fur length and none of us are exactly the same height. Each and every cat has similarities, but in the end, none are ever exactly alike.

I wish that was true. I really do.

It's hard being me. I'm punished, in bad times even beaten, all for things I didn't do. And I can say so, I can tell the truth, I can tell them to check the scents and check the leftover clumps of fur, check _everything_ , but it won't do any good.

Because we're exactly, completely alike, except for one thing.

He plays pranks. bad pranks.

And I don't.

* * *

(Lionheart's P.O.V.)

In a world where bad things can happen all the time, and half the time I'm the cause of those bad things... I'm pretty used to surprises and seeing other cats in states or surprise and shock, and even anger. I've seen a lot of anger. It comes from my twin brother to me, it comes from cats to my twin brother. I think all the anger in the clan seems to circulate back to him.

Heh, I guess all the anger is _my_ fault, but if I'm not punished, then why should I stop? It's fun, it's entertaining, it's something to do in all my free time. Okay, okay, I don't like how much they blame my brother and punish him, but it makes him a stronger and more devoted warrior in the end. That's what punishment does, after all.

A tortoiseshell she-cat calls out to me and I grimace. About 'in all my free time'... I, quite honestly, don't have much free time. Being as I'm one of the most popular cats in the clan, there's always some tom trying to be friend or some she-cat wanting to catch my attention. At first, it was pretty annoying, but it didn't take too long at all for me to get used to it. I _am_ a social cat, after all!

"Hey, Dappleleaf," I answer the she-cat, trying to sound a little brighter towards her then I was actually feeling- I didn't like ruining other cats days, even if I was in a perfectly terrible mood. I wasn't feeling terrible right now, but my mood certainly wasn't great.

"Hi," she smiles in return, amber eyes blinking gently. "I wanted to go hunting, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me, so..." The tortoiseshell warrior's voice trailed off.

I studied Dappleleaf for a quick heartbeat, from her eyes to her slightly swishing tail, before nodding slightly. "I'll get the rest of our patrol and tell Snowtail," I added as she visibly brightened and purred. "After all, you don't want our deputy wondering where a patrol full of his cats have disappeared to." She seems to deflate a teensy bit but recovers quickly, blinking her amber eyes again and nodding in response.

Waving my tail to Dappleleaf, I survey the clearing and yowl out, "Snowtail, we're going hunting! Bramblefrost, Sparkflight, Dewclaw, want to come with us?"

Bramblefrost and his mate, Sparkflight, look up from where they were sharing a squirrel. The young couple exchange a glance and Sparkflight shrugs, and so the duo stand up and trot over to join Dappleleaf and I. Dewclaw was eager to join us, being as he fancied Dappleleaf (the major reason why I invited him, if I could get Dappleleaf to fall for Dewclaw that would make things easier for myself).

The five of us slipped into the forest.

* * *

I had a familiar scent on the tip of my tongue when I sniffed the for prey. A very familiar scent, just like my own, but just, in the smallest bit different, a difference only two cats could identify. My brother, and I.

* * *

(Birchstorm's P.O.V.)

I leap out of the bushes and knock my brother to the ground.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I ask incredulously. Here I had been, in my little secret haven where I could get away from all my troubles, and then the very reason behind everything that's wrong with my life just shows up!

Lionheart growls and leaps to his feet. "What are _you_ doing here?"

I stiffen. "I was taking a walk," I hiss. "And you?"

"Hunting for the clan, unlike you. Too bad you never help ThunderClan out," my light brown tabby brother answers with his familiar voice. I'm used to these sort of remarks from him, and I've stopped commenting back long ago, but the reason why we started our argument simply makes me fire up instead.

"How do you help the clan by pranking it?"

"I prepared the Clan for surprises," Lionheart sneers. "Also, I'm toughening you up, _brother_."

I pause instead of responding, because, in a sudden moment of fury mixed with clarity, I see an opportunity. This brother of mine, he and I are alone in the forest in a secluded spot, one that I used to be the only one who knew of it until this very day. I know I'm just as strong as him, if not stronger (perhaps, though I would never admit it, countless moons of gathering moss or doing hard, unlikable chores might have actually done me some physical good) and I'm a good fighter, too. I know Lionheart will never stop pranking- it's in his blood -but maybe I could, well, stop him from getting me in trouble ever again.

Making a moment's decision, I bare my fangs and leap for Lionheart, clamping my jaws around my shocked brothers' throat. Then, I step back and let him fall to the ground.

In a last struggle, the light brown tabby tom flashed out his claws and he rakes a deep scratch across my chest. With a last, gurgling breath, he dropped into a state of limpness and I knew, with a somewhat sinking feeling, that he was dead.

* * *

I pad sullenly into camp, my mind swirling but my body being too tired to deal with the thoughts that swarmed my head. Immediately, I hear a cat call out, "Hey, Lionheart! Why didn't you bring back any prey?"

I'm used to being confused with my brother, and normally I snap back saying who I actually am, but in my mood... I don't. I simply shake my head.

Another cat trots over and nudges me. Graystorm, Lionheart's best friend. "Hey, Lion, what's wrong?" he asks me, blue eyes round with concern. "Where did that scratch come from?" I don't respond and he frowns, stepping back as I walk past him into the warrior's den, where I am about to collapse into my own nest when I remember how I killed Lionheart, and I instead plop into his nest, savoring his scent.

* * *

The moons fly past me, rapid but painful... I've grown to accept who I am. A murderer. An identity stealer.

I'm not a prank-pulling cat.

I'm something worse.

When I eventually told the Clan my story about Lionheart's death, I told them it was Birchstorm. I'd grown to love being so popular, being so loved compared to my old self in such short time that I said that I, Birchstorm, had attacked my new self, Lionheart, and that I had been forced to kill him.

Everyone believed me, of course. After all, it sounded just like a thing that stupid Birchstorm would do.

And here I am.

In a life that's perfect, where I'm happier then I've ever been... All because I killed and became a cat who shared my blood. My brother.


End file.
